1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a vibration inhibiting device for a rotor, and more particularly to a vibration inhibiting device for a rotor such as a brake disk.
2. Description of Related Art
Disk brakes are widely used in the automotive arts for braking systems. Recently, more motorcycles have been offered with disk brakes. This type of brake device provides better braking performance for many automotive applications.
Disk brakes, however, can generate a vibrational noise, such as a squeak, during operation. One cause of brake squeak is natural vibration of the brake disk. That is, vibration of a brake disk that occurs in a rotating direction thereof makes the brake squeak.
In order to inhibit brake squeak, various vibration inhibiting structures have been used with disk brake devices. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 57-59224, 59-141236 and 64-17038 disclose such vibration inhibiting structures. The disclosed structures include a brake disk with a circumferentially formed groove, a stiff ring fitted into the groove, and a tensioner that tensions the ring around the groove.
The ring can have a round shape or rectangular shape in cross-section and is circularly or endlessly formed or is configured in a “C” shape. If the ring is endlessly formed, the tensioner can be pins inserted between the ring and the disk (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 64-17038). If the ring is configured as “C”, the tensioner can be a U-shaped fastener or a tension spring both tightly connecting distal ends with each other (see Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 57-59224, 59-141236, respectively).
Motorcycle brakes can be provided with a dynamic damper. The dynamic damper can include one or more weights affixed to a surface of the brake disk via elastic or resilient members such as, for example, rubber members. The dynamic damper can effectively inhibit brake squeak associated with motorcycle brake squeak.
However, dynamic dampers require accurately weighted and positioned elastic members. Additionally, the elastic members must be manufactured with precise load rates or spring constants. Thus, such a dynamic damper is costly. Additionally, dynamic dampers typically are effective only for a specific frequency range adapted to the specific arrangement. Under the particular circumstances, the dynamic damper should be rearranged if the natural vibration of the brake disk varies, such as if the thickness of the brake disc was decreased through wear or for repair.